


Hogwarts Doesn't Dispose of Bodies

by stillskies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Xander try to solve the Junior Slayer problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Doesn't Dispose of Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genesisdesire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=genesisdesire).



> Originally posted on [Paradox Fantasy](http://paradox-fantasy.livejournal.com/) on 12-16-2010.

“I’m telling you,” Xander says, leaning forward across the desk and pointing his finger at a skeptical Willow. “This is a great idea!”

Willow shakes her head and taps a few more keys on the keyboard, bringing up her mini-Slayer spreadsheet. “Xander,” she says as gently as possible, “we really shouldn’t bring attention to ourselves.”

Xander scoffs and waves his hook in the air. “It’ll make our jobs easier!” he insists. “Think about it, Will! A Slayer school! It could be like Hogwarts, only you learn to kill and dispose of bodies!”

“Xander,” Willow says fondly, “that’s a horrible idea.” She doesn’t tell him that she and Buffy have already discussed and dismissed this option. It wouldn’t be much like Hogwarts without Quidditch, they’ve decided, and as powerful as Willow is, not even she can keep that many people afloat at once.

He pouts at her and Willow has to turn away. His pout hasn’t been as effective since Caleb – She stops the thought and tries to focus on the spreadsheet. They are expecting fifteen new Junior Slayers, and Willow needs to figure out who is pairing with whom and where they are all staying.

“I’m telling you, Will,” Xander’s voice says against her ear.

“You almost lost your other eye, Xander,” Willow tells him, trying to calm her pounding heart. She should know better than to try concentrating when Xander is around.

“If we had a Slayer school,” Xander continues impishly, “I could defend against magic!”

“Xander,” Willow says, turning around in her chair to face him properly, “we don’t have the resources to do that. And besides, that’s what the Council is for.”

Xander sighs and leans against the desk. “I know.”

Neither of them says that the Council isn’t much help, what with Giles being the only remaining member. Except Andrew, but as far as any of them are concerned, Andrew doesn’t count.

“Maybe a training camp,” Xander suggests.

Willow sighs and looks at the spreadsheet again. “It would free up some of our more experienced Slayers.”

“And we could teach those,” he points out. “We’ve done our fair share of Slayer training.”

“We could pull out the puffy suit!” Willow exclaims.

Xander cringes. “Or they could just practice on each other.”

Willow smiles. “Let’s see what Buffy thinks, then.”

Xander is dialing before Willow finishes her sentence.

“Hey, Buffy!” Xander says cheerfully. “Willow and I just had this great idea…”


End file.
